TokHaar-Jad
TokHaar-Jad is a monster encountered during the Fight Kiln minigame. It is very similar to TzTok-Jad of the TzHaar Fight Cave, as it will engage the Player with all three combat styles. However, TokHaar-Jad has a higher combat level and boasts a higher maximum hit than TzTok-Jad of 10000+ damage. Also, like all TokHaar, its attacks are not completely blocked by protection prayers; the reduced damage is very low but can still add up over time. Unlike TzTok-Jad, it has significantly less life points and does not spawn Yt-HurKot (the healers), or any TokHaar equivalents. TokHaar-Jads appear on waves 10, 20, 30, 34, 35 and 36, alongside other powerful monsters. There are two TokHaar-Jads on wave 36. To defeat them with minimal hassle, lure them towards the rock in the middle. This can be done by standing on the tile directly north of the rock in the middle on the eastern tile of the two that are directly north. If you start off the wave standing on this tile you can fight them one at a time and not have to take hits from both simultaneously. While being menacing to some, Jad is actually very easy to defeat. Simply watch its legs and have your sound turned on. Fighting TokHaar-Jad requires skill and patience. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. It is critical to know the warning signs for its attacks and switch between protection prayers accordingly before the attacks land. If you feel you're not good at prayer switching, you can do an alternate method (sometimes known as "flinching") where you quickly run out behind the rock, attack, and run behind the rock before it can attack you. Then wait for his health bar to disappear before repeating. This method takes longer, but can be much safer than prayer switching. However; you cannot do this on the double Jad wave, since it will only work on one Jad. However keeping one Jad behind the rock allows prayer switching on the other Jad. Alternatively, use an invulnerability crystal to defeat one or both Jads. * Melee: TokHaar-Jad slams its fist, without delay, into those who come close to melee him. When it is not using any of its other attacks, Protect from Melee should be on at all times. * Magic: TokHaar-Jad will slide its rear right foot back, stand up on its hind legs, and shoot a fireball after about half a second. It will inhale and growl loudly while rearing up, so listen for it. Protect from Magic needs to be activated while it's sliding its foot back or rearing up because after it begins to breath fire it will be too late. * Ranged: TokHaar-Jad slams its forward legs on the ground, causing cracks on the ground and generating yellow shock waves. Soon afterward a boulder will fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). When its legs crash on the ground, a muffled boom will be heard; the audio occurs before the damage is calculated and is far louder than the Magic attack, so those with quick reflexes should be able to easily discern between the two and switch to the correct prayer. Protect from Ranged must be activated BEFORE the boulder begins to fall; otherwise, damage will be taken. This attack is also fairly slow, with an attack speed of two. With the update of 14 February 2012, Jad sometimes produces flames from its mouth, appearing as if it is about to use the magic attack. It quickly stomps on the ground afterward, however, resulting in the ranged attack. This deceptive animation can be negated by watching Jad's back legs rather than its mouth. * Summary: '''If you ''see'' Jad slide its front right foot back and raise its entire body, remember to activate Protect from Magic; if you ''see''''' Jad stomp with its legs, activate Protect from Ranged. Sometimes (like in Jad's first appearance), Jad's foot might be hidden behind a wall, and thus seeing its actual foot positions will be hard. An alternative is to watch its jaws in relation to its feet. If it appears to bend over to "bite" its right foot, prepare for its magic attack. If its jaw comes forward and is centred, where it can't reach its right foot, prepare for its range attack. Trivia *Its name, when translated, means "Obsidian Holy Elemental." *Prior to the Evolution of Combat, TokHaar-Jad was one of the highest hitting monsters in the game, with standard hits that could kill a player in one shot. TokHaar-Jad is currently the fourth highest hitting monster, behind Vorago, the Kalphite King and Araxxor/Araxxi. Category:TokHaar Category:Elementals Category:Fight Kiln